


the universe?

by Anonymous



Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Queerplatonic Relationships, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Sad with a Happy Ending, The End?, this hurt to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dream beats the enderdragon for the first time, the hunters watch, what's happening to him?-“dream?”i like this player. it played well. it did not give up.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: the thoughts of youth are long, long thoughts. [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109159
Comments: 8
Kudos: 175
Collections: Anonymous





	the universe?

**Author's Note:**

> i speedran this fic B] hope you like it because i'm kinda proud of this! if you have requests please leave them in the fic before this!! thank you for reading 
> 
> have a good valentines :]]]

_dream has made the advancement_ **_[Free the End]_ **

_i see the player you mean._

_dream?_

“dream! you won!”

“dream?”

_i like this player. it played well. it did not give up._

dream’s eyes water. he feels like everything and nothing all at once. he did it, but why does he feel so sorrowful? 

_this player dreamed of sunlight and trees. of fire and water. it dreamed it created. and it dreamed it destroyed. it dream it hunted, and_ **_was hunted_** _. it dreamed of shelter._

this manhunt lasted two months. dream’s been running for so long. he knows the hunters are his friends- his best friends, but these last few months have been terrifying. 

_“oh dream!”_

_“go away! leave me alone!”_

_does it know that we love it? that the universe is kind?_

his body feels so tense, yet so relaxed at the same time. it feels like his body is giving up and giving him more. 

the hunters watch dream as he- what is he even doing? he’s staring at where the enderdragon was.

when it- when she died, it was so beautiful. like a dying star. bright explosions, bright burst, then nothing. 

this was the end? 

_sometimes i do not care. sometimes i wish to tell them, this world you take for truth is merely- and-, i wish to tell them that they are- in the-. they see so little of reality, in their long dream._

dream stares, as the hunters get closer to him they notice his mask is off, it’s held in his hand. his eyes are dull and so bright. he’s in a powerful daze. 

_use its name._

_dream. player of games._

_good._

they, the hunters, drop down next to him. this wasn’t the first time seeing his face, but it was still so odd. he’s crying? 

_we are the universe. we are everything you think isn’t you. you are looking at us now, through your skin and your eyes._

sapnap goes to stand in front of dream trying to obstruct his view.

_to know you. and to be known._

sapnap holds his face, george and bad hold his hands. what is this? 

_sometimes these dreams were disturbing. sometimes very beautiful indeed._

dream blinks. is he out of this daze? “dream?” no response. they sit waiting for him to get out of his daze. his finger twitches.

_you. you. you are alive._

he’s sobbing. it’s so loud. his sobs and the voice (voices?) are all he hears. 

the hunters watch, tears are rolling down his face, but he makes no noise.

_and the universe said i love you_

_and the universe said you have played the game well_

_and the universe said you are stronger than you know_

“is he going to be okay?”

“yes, he’s always okay.” 

_and the universe said you are not alone_

isn’t he? the hunters, they’re not here, they’ve left him. he’s utterly alone, the universe lies. 

_and the universe said you are not separate from every other thing_

yes, yes, he is. all he has is the universe, yet it lies. “i am alone.”

the hunters are confused, “you’re not alone, dream.” 

“i am separate from every other thing.”

they hold him tighter. they’re there. they’re there. they’re there for him. 

_and the universe said i love you because you are love._

dream starts shaking. his sobs fill the air. the only noises being his cries, the endermans screeches, and the sound of the portal. “oh, _dream,_ ” sapnap says softly, wiping dream’s tears away. 

_and the player dreamed again, dreamed better._

“i miss them.” dream whimpers. 

they hold him. they rock him. where is he? 

_and the player was the universe. and the player was love._

love? how can he be love if he has nothing? no one? 

“baby? dream! please.” 

he is the stars. he is the universe. he is the dirt. he is-

_wake up._

dream falls back, his head hitting the endstone roughly. “dream!” “dream!” “dream?”

he takes in a deep breath taking in his surroundings. was he here the entire time?

he looks into their eyes, “the universe said it loves me.” “the universe?”

he nods getting up leaning into their touch, face shoved into sapnap’s neck. “i missed you.” sapnap grabs his chin making him look up, “we were here.” tears fill his green eyes, there’s a circle of brown around his pupil. dream whines, “you left me, you left me. you all left me.” he hits sapnap’s chest. “you left me. i was alone, i- the universe told me that i was not alone, bu-but you weren’t there-” sapnap eyes water, dream thought he was alone the entire time. _fuck._

“you all left me. and-and the universe-” sapnap hugs him, stopping his crying. dream hugs him back hesitantly. “‘m sorry, ‘m sorry, dream.” sapnap sniffles in his neck, “it-it's okay, sapnap. i love you.” 

and sometimes the player believed the universe had spoken to it through the sunlight that came through the shuffling leaves of the summer trees.

it’s over, it’s finally over, dream realizes. he’s _free_. 

dream smiles, “it’s over.” 

“you’re not alone.” 

and the player began a new dream.


End file.
